Les Chroniques De Portnawak
by Aigie-san
Summary: Recueil de drabbles entre 100 et 300 (ou plus, mais pas au-delà de 500) mots chacun, se situant dans un univers où Alphonse a retrouvé son corps, où Edward est toujours alchimiste, et où les morts qu'on aime sont vivants parce que tout est bien qui finit bien dans leur meilleur des mondes étant donné que ce recueil veut juste vous faire rire.
1. 1

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **Les Chroniques De Portnawak**

 **La couleur de la puissance**

-Je possède la puissance, mouah ah ah !

Scar soupira, une veine effrayamment apparente sur la tempe. Son bras droit à l'alchimie destructrice le démangeait affreusement tandis qu'Edward était agrippé à lui tel un croisement entre le koala et la sangsue. Le rire de hyène du blondinet l'irritait au plus haut point.

-Alphonse, puis-je savoir ce qui prend à ton frère ?

Le garçon interpellé leva les yeux de ses fourneaux.

-La puissance ! Niark, niark, niark ! Ricana encore l'aîné des Elric.

Le cadet, un instant déconcerté, sourit bientôt avec autant d'amusement que de gêne à l'adulte.

-Oh, ça. Tu dois savoir que la couleur favorite de mon frère est le rouge, non ? Parce que, selon lui, c'est celle de la puissance. Or, tu es un Ishbal, donc tu as les yeux rouges. Et, va savoir pourquoi, hier il a soudainement fait le lien avec ses préférences en matière de coloris.

Le grand homme fixa son interlocuteur sans ciller mais une aura meurtrière se propageant autour de lui.

-Et comment est-ce que je le décroche de moi sans repeindre les murs avec le _rouge_ de sa cervelle ?

L'embarras du plus jeune ne fit que s'intensifier tandis que, paradoxalement, ses lèvres se retroussaient pour former un sourire crispé puisque d'une hilarité difficilement contenue.

-En transmutant tes iris… ou en mettant des lentilles.

Et comme transmuter son corps n'était pas une chose que l'on faisait à la légère, on vit bientôt un impressionnant Ishbal renfrogné traverser les rues de la ville en direction d'une boutique qui lui serait salvatrice, avec sur le dos un avorton hystérique affichant un air démoniaque.

-Craignez ma toute-puissance, misérables mortels !


	2. 2

**La sensibilité des aveugles**

Le Docteur Marcoh lui avait proposé d'user de la pierre philosophale afin de recouvrer la vue. Le Colonel avait accepté les conditions de l'autre homme et s'apprêtait à résoudre son cas quand la voix d'Edward lui parvint.

-Je serais vous, je ne ferais pas ça.

-Et au nom de quoi, Fullmetal ? Demanda le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bah, tout le monde dit que les aveugles ressentent les choses avec beaucoup plus de force entre les draps, répondit l'adolescent, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il y eut un long, _long_ silence.

[… … …]

-Vous n'avez pas utilisé la pierre ? S'enquit Riza, interdite, en pénétrant dans la tente du blessé.

Roy Mustang, une main sous le menton, avait l'expression la plus sérieuse, la plus concernée du monde.

-Non. J'ai de délicieuses jeunes femmes de ma connaissance à passer voir avant.

La blonde tiqua. On entendit des coups de feu puis un hurlement du Lieutenant enragé.

-EDWARD ELRIC !


	3. 3

**Les péchés dérobés**

-Il est quand même drôlement bien foutu, pour un minus, admit Greed après une intense réflexion.

-Non, nia Lin aussi sec.

-Oh que si. On en mangerait.

-Non.

-Je l'imagine, étendu sous moi, les cheveux éparts comme une auréole d'or, son regard brumeux d'un plaisir à peine assumé, son corps musclé couturé de cicatrices se tordant pudiquement sous mes caresses tandis que je-…

-NON, le coupa le prince. Greed ! STOP. Je pas vouloir visualiser ça ! Je pas vouloir que tu fasses choses du lit avec Ed et pire que ça avec corps de _moi_ !

-Sauf que _je_ suis l'Avidité. Ce que je veux, je le prends et je le garde.

Plus tard, Edward vit Greed courir vers lui avant d'être subitement immobilisé par la prise de contrôle de Lin.

-Ed ! Greed être devenu complètement fou ! Tu devoir courir pour sauver virginité de toi !

L'alchimiste rougit furieusement.

-D'où tu prétends que je suis vierge, d'abord ?! S'énerva-t-il.

Alors Envy surgit d'on ne saurait jamais trop où. L'Homonculus de la Jalousie était fort mécontent.

-Comment ça, t'es pas vierge ?!

Le blond pâlit.

-Si, si ! Je le suis totalement, complètement, parfaitement ! S'écria-t-il avant de prendre la fuite.

Sirotant un thé à l'ombre d'un arbre, Wrath regarda passer l'humain, puis Envy, puis Greed (Ou bien était-ce Lin ?). Il soupira.

-On me pique mon boulot.

Lust, lui tenant une pulpeuse compagnie, n'était pas moins lasse.

-Et le mien.


	4. 4

**Toujours réfléchir avant de l'ouvrir**

-On peut savoir pourquoi est-ce que c'est _encore_ moi qui cuisine ? Grogna Envy, en touillant rageusement le contenu de la marmite.

-Parce que, répondit calmement Lust en se faisant les ongles (« Scriiih, scriiih ! », hurlait de douleur la pauvre lime.), Wrath est au travail, Pride gazouille chez la Première dame, Greed s'est encore incrusté chez les frères Elric, Sloth est… Sloth, et Gluttony nous aurait laissé les miettes de la table en guise de tout repas.

-Et pourquoi, _toi_ , tu ne bouges pas ton _inestimable_ postérieur ? Ta robe ne te moulerait-elle pas un peu trop pour que tu puisses remuer ? Tu arrives à respirer, au moins, hein ?

L'Homonculus de la Luxure haussa un de ses si délicats sourcils.

-C'est trop aimable de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais pourquoi serais-je plus tenue que toi de préparer à manger ?

-Parce que tu es une gonzesse ! S'écria l'Homonculus de l'Envie en se retournant et en ôtant vivement sa longue cuillère en bois du mélange, le mouvement envoyant un filet de sauce gicler sur le mur.

La femme braqua sur son petit frère un regard acéré.

-Oh… Tu as appris ça dans ton manuel du parfait machiste ?…, feula-t-elle.

Et lorsque sa sœur se leva lentement après avoir brisé sa lime en acier, Envy se fit silencieusement la remarque qu'il avait peut-être dit une connerie. Sûrement, même. Mais comme il était trop fier (stupide serait un terme plus exact) pour s'excuser, il se mit à courir. Très vite.

-Cours, Forest, cours…, ricana Greed à la fenêtre de l'immeuble d'en face, en voyant le métamorphe détaler dans la rue avec un air de bête traquée. Celle-là, tu ne l'as pas volée…


	5. 5

**Le plus fort des tricheurs**

Ça devait bien arriver un jour… Que Pride prenne goût à être un enfant, à force d'être traité comme tel, d'en avoir le corps, et de devoir jouer la comédie. Sauf que c'était chiant. C'était super chiant.

-Mais qu'il est con, qu'il est con, qu'il est _con_ ! Pesta Envy, maintenu immobile par les ombres du plus âgé de la bande.

Tout comme Lust, Greed, Sloth et Gluttony, il était piégé, incapable de se défaire de l'étreinte obscure. Wrath reprit son décompte, leur tournant le dos, tapant en rythme du poing sur le mur.

-Un… Deux… Trois… Soleil, conclut King Bradley en leur faisant face à nouveau.

Seul Pride avait avancé. Bien sûr. Comment les autres (qu'il avait forcés à participer, soit dit en passant) auraient pu faire le moindre pas quand Selim les gardait tous dans sa poigne ? L'Homonculus de la Colère soupira. Il fit encore demi-tour.

-Un… Deux… Trois…

-… Soleil ! Compléta le premier d'entre eux. J'ai gagné ! S'exclama-t-il fièrement. On recommence !

Il ramena tout le monde sur la ligne de départ. Sa famille l'assassinait des yeux. Il s'en moquait. Pride avait effectivement fini par s'attacher aux jeux qu'appréciaient les gamins « de son âge ». Le truc, c'était que l'Homonculus de l'Orgueil n'aimait pas beaucoup perdre.


	6. 6

**Au bûcher !**

-DESCENDEZ-MOI CE CHACAL ! Vociféra le Colonel Mustang, tant et si bien qu'on l'entendit dans l'intégralité du QG de Central.

Son meilleur ami, Hughes, qui passait par là, accompagné d'Havoc, roula des yeux.

-Roy ? Un problème ?

-Un problème ?! Un _problème_?! L'Homonculus prénommé Envy s'est infiltré chez nous alors, _oui_ , il y a un problème ! Trouvez-le ! Et butez-le ! Tempêta le Flame Alchemist.

-Il a tué quelqu'un ? Pâlit le Sous-Lieutenant.

-Non ! Cracha le haut gradé.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a fait qui mérite la mort, alors ? Tiqua le Lieutenant-Colonel.

L'alchimiste parut s'étouffer d'indignation tandis qu'il révélait ;

-Cet immonde cancrelat répugnant a osé venir me trouver sous les traits de ma divine Riza en sous-vêtements et de surcroît m'allumer avant de reprendre son apparence habituelle ! JE VAIS LE CRAMER JUSQU'À LA MOELLE !

Et il reprit sa route, s'époumonant toujours. Les deux autres hommes attendirent que le Colonel se soit éloigné pour éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Puis ils prirent les paris sur qui, entre Mustang et le Lieutenant Hawkeye, allait mettre le premier la main sur le fuyard et lui faire sa fête.

 **[… … …]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Parce que White Assassin m'a parlé d'imaginer Envy faisant tourner les gens en bourriques grâce à ses pouvoirs de métamorphe.**


End file.
